The Reunion!
by klaroline-heart
Summary: Bianca & Wesley are married soon to be divorced, can their High School reunion fix their broken marriage or will it destroy it.. (One-Shot)


**Okay! So i watched The DUFF last night and i fell in love with Bianca & Wesley so i thought i'd write my own fanfic. **

**Warning: This is written in first person and i myself hate writing and reading first person but i really hope you give it a shot..**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

High School Reunions, An evening of children or work free fun for people to show off what they have accomplished.

I now live in a two bedroom apartment in New York working as a columnist while getting through a divorce.

I am Bianca Rush.

The wife of Football star Wesley rush.

I don't even remember how our relationship started to crumble, if it was his late nights out with his team mates or my all day at the office but it was falling and fast.

We had accomplished a lot in our ten years together, some people couldn't quite accomplish.

Standing in the mirror wearing the dress that Jess had specially designed for me for this evening alone, she had high hopes that Wesley and I could fix the gaping hole in our marriage and reunite.

Taking a final look in the mirror at the dress so much similar to the home coming dress I wore that won me the guy I felt happy for the first time in such a long time.

The sound of the buzzer jolted me from my self-admiration letting me know that Casey and Jess were waiting for me to get down the stairs.

I threw the remainder of my things together and rushed through the door to meet them.

* * *

"You look Gorgeous!" Jess hollered at me as she stood in the door of the limo ready to climb in

"It feels like homecoming all over again" I whispered earning a sympathetic sigh from my friends

"Hey maybe you'll win the guy again right, Toby?" Jess looked towards her most recent boyfriend who nodded along with her offering me a small awkward smile.

Arriving at the venue it looked like prom committee had spewed up all over the walls once again but the feeling of anticipation and hope that he'd be there to talk made me nervous.

"If it isn't the Duff!" I turned to see Madison and her band of followers walking towards us

"Just what I needed" I groaned as I tried to smile politely.

"Maddison, What can I do for you?" She looked at me smugly

"I heard Wesley ditched your fat ass. We all told him he could do better than you"

I felt the anger surge inside but refused to retaliate and continued walking into the venue.

"She's just jealous because you left town and accomplished something she never could. She stayed here and married some jerk in college"

Casey announced trying to make me feel a little better.

"Yeah and he divorced her a year later saying she was whiny" Jess added.

I didn't care about Maddison and her bad choices or that she was calling me a duff once again, I was married too the boy she couldn't let go, the boy I'd known since I was a baby, a boy I would never have expected to fall in love with.

* * *

Walking into the hall wearing my name badge for all to see knowing exactly who I was, the columnist for the beauty magazine that reached out too the Duff's of the world the soon to be ex wife of Wesley Rush.

I smiled at people that smiled at me, said hello and waved and that was when I saw him.

He stood with the football team, the group of friends he once hung around with, his face lit up like he was the sexy charmer in high school again.

I watched as Maddison walked towards him resting her hand on his shoulder seductively as she slide it down his arm to pull him along with her.

I felt my heart bleed from the knife that was tearing it apart as he jokingly followed her onto the dance floor.

I tried to hid the pain but my best friends knew better as they rushed towards me

"Hey, She's just playing games with you. She thinks she's won but you're Bianca Rush! You're still his wife, show him what he's missing" Jess said as she and Casey pulled me onto the dance floor giggling as we began dancing in a small circle close to them.

I tried and failed to keep my eyes from him, He looked so free as he danced with her, like he hadn't been married at all. Maddison watched me as she wrapped her arms around Wesley's neck smirking as though she'd so easily take him from me. I turned away ignoring her poor attempt at trying to make me jealous. Yeah it hurt and I was jealous but I wasn't going to show her that. She didn't deserve my tears I was better than that. Laughing with the girls I felt a tap on my shoulder

"Go away, we're dancing" I called to the person behind me.

"Bianca?" I recognized that voice, Toby Tucker my first high school crush.

I quickly turned around to find a taller Toby wearing a smart designer suit

"Toby. Hi" He smiled

"You recognized me. Would it be forward of me to ask you to dance?" I looked towards Maddison still dancing with Wesley and shook my head

"No, I'd love too" He beamed as he took my hand leading me away from my friends

"I heard about your divorce. I'm sorry" I smiled politely but feeling annoyed that everybody in the room seemed to know about mine and Wesley's upcoming divorce.

"Yeah. I don't wanna talk about it" Toby nodded as he pulled me closer as the music slowed down.

I suddenly felt claustrophobic.

I looked around the dance floor looking for Wesley and Maddison but neither could be seen and a feeling of fear hit my full force in the chest.

Could they be together in a room above my head making out or worse.

I suddenly felt the urge to puke

"I've got to go" I pushed out of Toby's arms and rushed for the door ignoring Casey and Jessica's calls of worry.

* * *

I ran to the nearest ladies rest rooms and locked myself in a vacant cubicle.

"You see Bianca is married too Wesley, How he stuck with her this long is a surprise to me." One girl said

"Yeah he and Maddison were totally supposed to be together." Another added.

"Yeah well if tonight is anything to go on, I think Maddison and Wesley will be back together"

I felt the urge to burst into tears, I was back in high school again, people once again making me feel like I was beneath them.

The difference was I had accomplished most of these girls wish they had.

I dried my eyes and pulled open the door flashing a fake smile as I pushed past their dumbstruck faces.

I wasn't going to let a bunch of high school bullies torment me again.

"Oh Bianca, It's so nice to see you" One of the girls i recognized as Tiffany said.

Turning around I quirked my eye brow and rolled my eyes

"Get lost Tiffany" I left her looking at me open mouthed and sped towards the hall.

* * *

I needed to see Wesley tell him I didn't care what happened before and that i take full responsibility.

As I walked through the hall I spotted Wesley with his cling on Maddison standing together talking to their old group of friends, I don't know who noticed who first but as I offered him a small smile he grinned in response, He pulled Maddison's hand from his arm as he walked towards me

"Hey. I thought you weren't coming tonight?" I shrugged my shoulders

"Casey and Jess convinced me too have a night out"

Wesley nodded

"You look beautiful"

I smiled brightly at him

"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself. Look we need…"

The clinking of heels and the arm gripping Wesley's elbow stopped me in my tracks

"What do you want Duff?" I rolled my eyes once again at the term once used when I was in high school

"Move with the times Maddison, Nobody in the adult world uses the word Duff anymore! I grew up and got a job something I'm pretty sure you couldn't keep down. I Came to speak to my Husband, Yes! Mine."

Maddison cackled like a witch missing her broom stick

"Was yours. You're divorced now remember"

I ignored her remark as I looked at Wesley, seeing the man I fell in love with at seventeen

"I just wanted to say I still love you! I don't know what happened to us, how our lives changed or who messed up but I needed you to know that I'll take the blame if that's what it takes to move on from this gaping hole in my chest when I think of my life without you in it."

* * *

I took a deep breath waiting for a reply but the music dyed down and somebody stood in front of a podium speaking into the microphone

"The committee decided on Homecoming theme and so tonight we will crown our reunion king and Queen. You all were asked to place your votes into a box to be counted, so now is the time to crown our king and queen"

I rolled my eyes as Casey and Jess came rushing towards me

"This has Maddison all over it" Jess groaned

"Of course it does, She didn't get any further than homecoming queen so she needs people to remember"

Wesley gazed at me offering me a warm smile.

I wanted him to do more than look at me but Maddison had her claws clamping his arm in place beside her like he was her prized possession.

"Our Queen is Maddison Morgan" The hall erupted into cheers just like high school and suddenly I felt a sense of de ja vu.

Wesley shared a look of hope with me but I shrugged my shoulders

"Our King is.." I waited for Wesley's name to be called and waited to see if he would abandon me for a poxy crown

"Toby Tucker"

The sounds of shocked whispers went around the hall but Wesley just chuckled as he came towards me

"Do you think he might choose the girl?"

I knew it, He saw me dancing with Toby, he left the dance floor because of me dancing with my first crush

"No! The girls already taken"

Wesley rushed towards me grabbing my face in his hands

"I love you Bianca" he kissed me passionately making my heart sing a song only we knew the beat.

Pulling away he smiled "Shall we get out of here Mrs Rush?" I nodded as my face light up.

"Yes, Please Mr Rush."

Wesley laughed aloud as he wrapped his arm around my neck pulling me towards him marching us through the hall away from the teen drama and immature women.

* * *

Jess and Casey shared a look of excitement

"You totally fixed the ballot didn't you?" Jess questioned Casey who shook her head.

"Then who did?" Casey pointed towards the door

"Wesley did. He had every intention of coming tonight and winning Bianca over but Maddison hung on him like a wet blanket so he needed a little help so I fixed it all for him"

Jess hugged her best friend happy that Bianca got her happy ending once again.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **I hope you all liked it. let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
